


Self Indulgence

by DorkyFanBoy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyFanBoy/pseuds/DorkyFanBoy
Summary: A totally self indulgent fic for me and a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don't think this is a good idea” Perceptor said as he watched Brainstorm excitedly flitter about the lab.  
“Yeah but you're not stopping me” Brainstorm said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Perceptor,  
“That means you're curious”.  
“...Perhaps” Perceptor admitted reluctantly “That doesn't mean we should start playing around with alternate dimensions. Don't you remember what happened last time?”  
Brainstorm paused for a moment before continuing to gather a few more materials and dumped them on the centre table.  
“Im only making a little portal, see?” Brainstorm pointed out as he gestured to a knee high circle of metal that stood on the table with various wires and blinking lights typical of hollywood science fiction set.  
“Will that be enough?” Perceptor questioned “We could encounter a cybertron that is much smaller than our own and has resulted in smaller mechs”  
“HAH, a tiny Megatron”  
“Brainstorm, focus”  
“Sorry”

Perceptor sighed “I just want you to take some safety precautions”  
Brainstorm’s spark twirled happily in his chamber.   
“I knew you cared about Simpatico” he said smugly. Perceptor just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by an excited squeal from Brainstorm.  
“Finally!” He cheered “I got past the fixed point problem! I had to do a roundabout anchor which took forever but it was no match for me because I’m brilliant” the scientist rambled, his wings fluttering with excitement as he watched the portal start to tear a hole in space. The glint in his optics made Perceptors spark skip three beats.  
“...wow…” he breathed out. Brainstorm turned to Perceptor to continue bragging but the small smile and soft optics stopped him like a brick wall. They stared at each other for a moment.  
“Percy, I-” Brainstorm started tentatively but a loud crack cut off whatever he was going to say. Both scientists whipped their helms towards the shuddering machine, the tear in space started thrashing violently.  
“That's probably not good” Brainstorm muttered.  
“PROBABLY?!” Perceptor exclaimed as he scanned the machine, frantically trying to find a way to stabilize the rift “Wait, did you connect the power supply to the quantum engines”.  
“...Perhaps…” the blue and yellow scientist admitted sheepishly “What else should I have used? Rodimus’s ego?...huh I wonder…” he trailed off as he scribbled on a datapad produced from his subspace.  
“Brainstorm, focus” Perceptor snapped.  
“Huh? Oh yeah”

The rift thrashed again and this time the entire ship shuddered along with it. Ultra Magnus’s ping came immediately after which Brainstorm promptly ignored out of reflex.  
Brainstorm bent down to look into the rift which shuddered once more causing him to lose balance and knock over Perceptor in the process. Both scientists caught a glimpse of two objects being spat out of the rift before it disappeared in an anticlimactic pop.  
“Well that was disappointing” Brainstorm huffed before he noticed Perceptor, or rather, he noticed the position he and sniper come scientist were in. The flier was straddling the other mech rather suggestively, hands either side of his helm. Perceptor was no better; his hands held Brainstorms hips as he stared up at the other scientist with a blush so furious he thought he would start melting.

“HOLY SHIT” exclaimed a voice that startled the mechs so bad Brainstorm nearly kicked Perceptor’s monocle out. They looked up at the table and saw two humans staring back.  
“Are you seeing this?” One said to the other “‘Cause I know there's no way that's Brainstorm and Perceptor.”  
“Well I don’t think it's a dream, at least it's not one of my dreams cause nothing weird or kinky has happened...” The black haired human muttered.   
“Lance...there was that weird portal thing…” The other said as he stared at the confused mechs “I mean...Brainstorm is kinda known for this kind of stuff...do you think…?” he trailed off with uncertainty.  
“Yeah” Lance said with a dawning excitement “Felix, we just crossed universes. That or I'm high as FUCK”.  
The two mechs had managed to untangle themselves from their compromising position in the meantime.   
“I have so many questions” Brainstorm blurted out as he stumbled over various scientific paraphernalia to get to the table. The two humans scrambled back “He’s bigger than I imagined” Felix said as he gawked up at the cybertronian “Shit...yeah” Lance replied.   
“Perceptor, are organics usually this small?” Brainstorm called over his shoulder. Said scientist had finally made his way over “Well, in my experience, humans are usually slightly shorter than a minibot” He stated as he studied “Though they can come in all manner of sizes. These two seem to be healthy despite their small stature”.  
“We can hear you, Percy” Lance said impassively.  
Perceptor startled for a moment “My apologies...How do you know of us? You mentioned before that you knew of Brainstorm’s habit of making...unique inventions, and you know us by name”.

The two humans glanced at each other with uncertainty “Well you see…” Felix started “You’re comic books” Lance finished.  
“Comic books?” Brainstorm questioned.  
“That wasn't quite right...in our universe you're not real. You're stories that people use to sell toys” Felix explained.  
“We know all about you guys” Lance added “There are loads of humans who love you. Like us” he smiled proudly.

Brainstorm and Perceptor blinked “That's not what I was expecting” Brainstorm muttered “This whole endeavor has been really anticlimactic”  
Perceptor sighed, it was becoming a habit around Brainstorm.  
“Well we have to send them back” he said as he turned to the flier, missing the worried look the humans shared.

“The quantum engines need to recharge before we can do anything” Brainstorm bemoaned “I’m surprised Magnus hasn't come to reprema-”   
“Brainstorm” a sharp authoritative voice cut in. Across the table stood the ex-Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.   
“Hello there Ultra Magnus” Brainstorm said overdramatically “What brings you to my brilliant laboratory.”   
“What happened?” Ultra Magnus asked stiffly.  
“Ah well you see, perceptor and I were just doing normal scientific things, you wouldn't understand, then it slightly malfunctioned and now we have two humans” The flier explained as he gestured to the table.  
“What humans?” Magnus asked slowly.  
“Honestly, Magnus I think you should talk to Ring, maybe you could borrow his glasses since there are clearly hum-where did they go?” Brainstorm said as he stared at the now human devoid table. He whipped round to look at Perceptor for an explanation only to receive a slightly embarrassed and sheepish shrug.

Ultra Magnus just sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

“...Do….you think...we lost them?” Felix panted as the two humans rounded a corner “Cause...I am...way too out of shape...to run this entire ship”.  
“I think we’re good” Lance replied not quite as out of breath “Kinda wish we had Tailgate’s board or something. Then we could at least glide down in style”  
They continued on at a slower pace this time.  
“You never know, we could round a random corner and see the little marshmallow” Felix grinned “This is so exciting”  
“I know, right?”  
“Hello?” a voice called out.  
The two boys looked up to see “AAHHH RUNG” Lance practically squealed in excitement catching the bot off guard. He raised his hands in a slight surrender.  
“H-how do you know my name?” he asks in surprise.  
“Eh long story, doesn't really matter” Lance shrugged as he approached the mech.   
“What does matter is that you’re awesome and we love you” he said as he hugged Rung’s leg. Rung blushed and knelt down.  
“This is certainly not how I imagined my day going” he sighed though there was a soft smile “Perhaps you’d like to tell me that long story?”

“Not much to tell” Felix replied “Brainstorm was experimenting, we’re from an alternate universe where you guys are fictional stories. Im Felix and that guy is Lance...he’s a big fan.” he explained with a sheepish smile.  
“...I see…” The orange bot said as he carefully put a hand on Lance’s back who was still holding on tightly to his leg.   
“You’re just a sweet boi to us, Rung” Lance stated as he grinned up at the mech “Felix likes you too but he’s just socially awkward.”  
“I’m getting better” Felix spluttered indignantly “I managed to book an appointment for the doctor all by myself.”  
“Well done” Rung said softly.  
“Aw you’re so sweet, Rung” Lance said as he finally let go of the mech’s leg.  
“Thank you. However I’ll need to inform Ultra Magnus and the others to your presence on the ship.” he stated slowly and calmly “Im sure you want to return to your own universe.”

The two humans glanced at each other “Ummm...not really” Lance said, body tensed to start sprinting.  
“To be honest, our universe doesn't have sexy robots-I mean...cool robots…” Felix trailed off in mortification.  
“I mean he's right” Lance interjected.  
Rung was close to melting through the floor with how much he was blushing, he was sure his fans would kick on at any moment which would be the icing on the cake to this whole interaction.  
“Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office” he suggested.  
“Fuck yeah” Lance cheered “Carry me please, Rung” he said as he held up his arms in a way eerily similar to a sparkling, now was not the time for Rung to analyse his feelings towards these strange organics though.   
“It's not far so I suppose that would be the best course of action” Rung said softly, plus it would keep them in a controlled environment, he didn't want them to bolt before he talked to Ultra Magnus. Though if they got out of Brainstorm’s lab then he wasn't so sure he could keep them for very long.

Lance and Felix were both vibrating with excitement as he gently scooped up each human into one of his arms. They were about a head or so shorter than an average minibot so they had to hold onto his neck while he supported their legs. They were surprisingly soft, it once again reminded Rung of sparklings and their soft protoforms. He felt the instinct to protect the small, vulnerable creatures.

They nuzzled into his neck as he started walking, probably tired from running around the ship on tiny legs. It was a soothing feeling though, like hugging the pile of soft materials he had collected from different planets on their adventures except warm and responsive. Perhaps he’d delay talking to Magnus for a few hours, he could use with a nap as well.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here, organics” Brainstorm called as he patted his knees “I have organic food for you.” he said as he waved around a wad of grass in his hand.  
“I told you, they don’t eat that” Perceptor huffed.  
“When?”  
“When what?”  
“When did you tell me?”  
“I’ve been telling you since we left the lab”  
“Oh...why am I waving around grass then?”  
“I-why do I love you” Perceptor groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It took a moment to realise what had slipped out. He turned to face a wide eyed Brainstorm, he could see a huge blush even behind the mask.  
“Percy...I-”   
“Now is not the time” Ultra Magnus nearly shrieked, the two scientists were stressing him out enough without having to witness them finally confess.   
“There are two illegal aliens on board and we have to find them” he stated as he strode past both mechs.

As Magnus started to rant about the rules and the autobot code, Brainstorm carefully took Perceptor’s hand and pulled him into one of the nearby empty rooms. They had a lot to discuss, it would probably end in interfacing but neither were complaining.

Ultra Magnus walked on oblivious to the missing mechs, citing the rules and subsections of the autobot code regarding illegal boarding.   
“Magnus?” a low voice questioned, though quiet it still managed to cut through the mech’s ranting. Ultra Magnus spun around to see Megatron looking at him with a slightly concerned expression.  
“Sir!” he exclaimed, frame snapping to attention automatically “I was just about to call you. We have...uh...some stowaways on board courtesy of one of Brainstorm’s experiments” he moved to gesture to the scientist but only caught the empty hallway “I shall have to reprimand him later.”

Megatron stiffened “What kind of stowaway?” He questioned “You would have sounded the alarm if it was dangerous so it must be something...odd.”  
If Magnus was any other mech then he would be trembling at the intensity of the ex-warlord’s gaze. Instead he felt...slightly aroused? No, he needed to focus on the situation and not the heat in his panels.  
“Brainstorm explained that two humans-”  
“Humans?”  
Arousal quickly turned to dread. He saw Megatron’s arm twitch slightly.  
“Keep this quiet, the crew might get...excitable. I do not want Optimus or Primus forbid, Starscream to find out there are humans with me on the ship.”  
“...Yes, Sir” Magnus breathed.  
Megatron nodded and started to stalk off.  
“I will be in my quarters if you need me, inform me when the organics are off the ship.”

“Will do, Sir”

Meanwhile, Rung was awoken to a rhythmic knock on his door. He opened his optics to find his frame warm and glasses askew. He reset his optics a few times and tried to sit up only to be met with an annoyed grunt, he suddenly remember the two organics he somehow managed to pick up, literally. They were cuddled either side of his chassis with a soft blanket over all three of them. They were quite cute as they nuzzled close to his spark chamber.

The knock interrupted his thoughts and he carefully untangled his limbs from the small creatures much to their sleepy displeasure. He bundled them up together and laid them with the rest of his soft materials in a cabinet with the door slightly open. Hopefully they’d recharge and stay out of trouble.

“Hello?” he said when he finally opened the door.  
“Bout time, eyebrows” Swerve grinned “You get lost in your ship building?”  
“Swerve” Skids reprimanded lightly “Is everything alright, Rung? I can always reschedule if something has come up.”  
“No no, it's quite alright. I just got distracted” Well it wasn’t really a lie but it was easier than the frankly embarrassing truth. The slim bot moved aside to let Skids enter.  
“See you later, Swe-” Skids was interrupted by a loud crash from within the room. All three bots turned to Felix and Lance standing next to a destroyed model ship with both hands over their mouths in shock.

“Rung...I'm so so sorry” Felix started “I’ll fix it, I promise. We were just trying to get and-”  
“RUNG, YOU HAVE HUMANS AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?” Swerve squealed as he rushed past the two stunned mechs.  
“Skids, Skids. Looooook” he bounced excitedly “Actual humans. And they’re my size.” Swerve sounded like he was going to burst into tears.  
“Rung?” Skids asked dumbly.  
“I...Brainstorm” He replied.  
“Tell Brainstorm I love him” Swerve yelled over his shoulder. He was actually crying now, Lance and Felix tried to comfort him but it only resulted in more sobbing.  
“S-Skids...their servos and so soft.”

Skids and Rung rushed over to the crying minibot.  
“Swerve, calm down, buddy” Skids cooed as he rubbed the minibot’s back “Deep vents...that's it.” The tension and excitement seemed to bleed out the room as Swerve calmed down.  
“Sorry” Swerve said softly as he offered a wobbly smile “That was pretty embarrassing, huh?”  
Rung opened his mouth only to be beaten by the two organics.  
“Don’t feel bad, Swerve” Felix said quietly as he held on of the bot’s servos “We think you're awesome and amazing and...we really can’t believe we’re here…”  
“Yeah” Lance grinned as he held the other servo “You’re fucking awesome and we wanna smooch all your tears away.”

Swerve started sobbing again.

“Perhaps we should give Swerve and Skids a moment alone” Rung suggested as he guided the two humans away “We’ll be just outside.” SKids nodded as he continued to stroke Swerves back as the minibot struggled with pronouncing words through his full body sobs.

The door slide shut behind them with a soft whoosh.  
“Sorry, Rung” Felix guiltily “We didn't mean to cause a hassle.”  
“Yeah, sorry bout that” Lance said sheepishly.  
Rung sighed and knelt down “This ship is a breeding ground for impossibilities and mind numbingly confusing situations. You’re both proof of that. I’ve learnt to deal with the odd happenings so you two accidentally breaking a model is nothing to be concerned with” he explained with a soft smile “It was an accident and if anything it has given me something to do in my spare time.”

A slow smile spread over the two boys’ faces.  
“You really are the best, Rung” Felix chirped.  
“Of course he’s the best. He has to deal with all these depressed gays. He deserves a smooch.” Lance said matter-of-factly before he jumped up and kissed Rung’s cheek. The poor bot willed his fans to stay still.  
“Thanks for putting up with us so far” Felix said as he kissed the bots other cheek and Rung lost the fight with his fans. The soft whirring was thunderous in the ensuing silence.  
“Aw Rung” Lance giggled “Maybe later, but we’re dtf.”

Rung frowned slightly and opened his mouth to ask but the door sliding open stopped him short. Skids poked his head out.  
“We’re all good now” He smiled “Rung, you alright?”  
“Yes” Rung said a little quickly as he straightened up to stand “I’m fine”  
Skids eyed him for a second before shrugging and letting them all back through. Swerve looked a little shaken and his smile was still wobbly. Felix and Lance rushed over immediately and sat either side of the poor flustered minibot.

“C-can I touch your face? No wait that was weird, forget I said anything” Swerve stuttered in a panic.  
“No no no, it's okay” Felix said quickly as he grabbed one of Swerve’s servos “We’re very snuggly. We fell asleep on Rung earlier.”  
“I want to fall asleep next to both of you...oh slag did I say that out loud?!” Swerve started to flounder again.  
Lance climbed onto Swerve’s lap and squished his cheeks “Calm down, you can squish our faces all you and afterwards we’ll have a cuddle pile nap together.  
“...Really…?” Swerve asked hesitantly.  
“The only way I’d pass up the chance to sleep with you is if I was dead” Lance deadpanned.  
“We both know you’d climb out of hell to fuck him” Felix interjected as he laid his head on Swerves shoulder.   
“You’re not wrong”

Everyone’s fans where whirring by now. These humans weren’t leaving if Swerve had anything to say about it.


End file.
